Navunatsadi
The Navunatsadi, literally "the birds of the Atsadi" is the term for those spaceships fielded by the analogue of the Atsadi navy. Due to the nature of the Atsadi society and economics, the Navunatsadi also includes the entire race's fleet of mining, transit, exploration, and recreational craft. Atsadi ship construction Atsadi ships rarely feature the modules and modifications of other races' ships which serve to keep their vessels up to date and keep them fitting the needs of the military. Atsadi vessels typically only serve a few years before being melted down and rebuilt from scratch with updated and refined versions of their previous iteration due to having effectively zero costs for this process. Because of this, Atsadi ships are typically of a single and smooth, almost organic form, with successful ships being decorated with honours in a tattoo-like process similar to traditional Maori warriors on Earth. The core of Atsadi ship design is one or more toroidal columns, with the inner portion being free of gravity and primarily used for power generation, ship systems, and storage and the outer portion featuring synthetic or simulated gravity towards the outside and used as the crewed portion of the ship which in turn is surrounded by the ships actual body and additional features. The benefits of this design are that only the most devestating blows could reach any of the crewed portions of the ship, critical systems are always at hand, the crew enjoy an open floorplan just like they always wanted, and the large warp cores required for Atsadi propulsion technology can be fitted into ships smaller than your average dreadnought. One mildly unsettling thing for newcomers to Atsadi ships is seeing somebody walking normally on what should for you be part of a very strange and round ceiling-wall unison. Warship design Most warships in the Atsadi navy fall within classes describing their relationship to their analogue for the supercarrier, the ship of matrons or Anamavun. The largest, deadnought and battleship analogues are called sister ships or Masavun, then smaller vessel types are referred to as progressive generations of daughter, with the great great grandaughter being the smallest class of vessel and associated with dropships, small shuttles, and escape pods. Atsadi drone supercarriers or Anamavun are among the most valued and feared craft within the Atsadi navy, even as the largest ships Atsadi deploy, the largest Anamavun are still smaller in terms of both length and volume than any Turavid or Gjork capital ship and most battleship-type vessels. Their diminutive mass is not to be underestimated, Anamavun are capable of launching over a thousand drones in under fifteen minutes, each capable of bypassing shield envelopes and common armour plating, rendering conventional defenses obsolete. Atsadi carriers typically feature only one or two cores behind a large disc used for drone storage depending on size, with what little weaponry they do feature being weapons primarily for point-defense. Long and constructed out of two or more cores held inside a sleek and organic frame, manyconsider the Masavun a work of art as much as a tool of war. Most Masavun feature an entire core, typically used for propulsion, dedicated to a five to seven petawatt anti-ship laser capable of annihilating all but the thickest armour. While imposing and capable of turning the tide of battles quite quickly, these main guns are rarely brought into actual use due to the power requirements and having to aim the entire vessel towards the target, actual battles are typically fought with the much lower power turreted laser arrays which commonly are stacked on single targets to generate the largest impact. Propulsion While the Turavids and Gjork move themselves through space by warping the space behind them to create a propulsional bubble of space which pushes them forward, the Atsadi were among the first to develop a true warp drive, pulling themselves through space by exploting wormhole-like effects to place their ship wherever it's needed. While not truly instantaneous, this form of travel allows them to cross the 37.000 parsecs of the galaxy in a matter of weeks rather than months. It's due to this reason that Atsadi vessels lack apparent engines, aside from some warships which use them for maneuvering at sublight speeds with lower power costs. Defense Atsadi ships much like their personnel rarely feature the thick armour of Gjork or Turavid vessels, aside from around their central cores to protect their crew and vital systems. They instead heavily rely on shielding technology to repel incoming objects and absorb energy attacks. The view of this being that once you've lost your easily recharged shield capacity, you're taking irrevocable damage that will follow you through the entire campaign.